


Don't Anticipate!

by Kateryn_Novak7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I hope, It's just kinda funny, M/M, i think, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateryn_Novak7/pseuds/Kateryn_Novak7
Summary: Dean and Castiel/Cas goes to a house party and decided to hide from everyone else in a room.





	Don't Anticipate!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my dream.   
> Please do read!

 They staggered towards a hallway, away from everybody else. The place was brightly lit but it was almost empty. Others were either busy chatting, drinking, or dancing. Cas wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and said softly, “Where are we heading to now?” Dean pursed his lips and grinned. He led them both deeper into the hallway, where it was completely empty and dimmed.

“Here.” He halted right before a room.

Dean opened the door and pulled Cas by his arm. The room, Cas noticed, was dark and bare. Well, except for a wooden chair in the middle. Dean immediately sat down with his legs slightly open and gestured Cas to follow him. Feeling slightly confused as there was only one wooden chair, Cas stood in front of him awkwardly.

The dirty blonde hair man chuckled and groped Cas’ ass, pulling him onto his lap. He slung one arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him closer. Cas shivered slightly.

“Hey.” Dean said softly.

Cas merely looked at him, heart thumping in excitement and anticipation.

“Never much of a speaker, aren’t you?” he hummed while gently caressing Castiel’s back. Slowly, he slipped his fingers into the black hair man’s sweatpants and tugged the tips of his boxers. Cas’ breath hitched and he immediately stiffened.

Dean didn’t seem to notice as he continued tracing his fingers on Cas’ hip bones. “Castiel?”

“Yeah…?” said person’s voice cracked.

Dean leaned in and pecked his boyfriend’s lips, lingering there for a few seconds. The kiss was small. But then, it grew bigger and intense when he noticed Cas’ lust blown pupils. Unconsciously, the smaller man wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and went with the flow.

After what felt like hours, they broke the kiss. They were breathing heavily and Cas decided to rest his head against Dean’s bare shoulders. Dean petted his messy raven black hair and snuggled his face into them. They sat there in comfortable silence until Cas started feeling _something_ near his stomach area. He frowned.  

“Cas.” Dean mumbled.

He tried to ignore the growing discomfort in his stomach and answered his boyfriend. “Yes?”

Dean shifted and nibbled Cas’ ears gently.

“Talk dirty to me.” he whispered.

Castiel’s lips quirked into a forced, small smirk. He slowly unzipped Dean’s jeans while lifting his chin to his face level. Cas stared into his apple green eyes and whispered seductively.

_“I need to pee.”_

\---xx---xx---xx---

“Look, I’m so sorry.”

Dean huffed and looked away.

“But you gotta admit it was hilarious.” Castiel choked back a laugh.

“I hate you.” Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

\---xx---xx---xx---

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA. Is it funny? Tell me it's funny. JKJK  
> I literally woke up laughing though, and realized my bladder was full. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy reading this short fic!  
> Please leave a comment below, it makes my day. :D
> 
> By the way, I posted the original version on my Tumblr and my friend (Satan to be exact) wrote a smut out of it.   
> It is our written with our own characters and it's between two girls. If anyone is interested, please read it @http://kidrauhalsey.tumblr.com/post/161044823411/i-just-want-to-read-fanfictions-we-staggered
> 
> Thank you so much guys. :')


End file.
